


Untitled

by Catharia_Aurorina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharia_Aurorina/pseuds/Catharia_Aurorina
Summary: “Eleven days. You have eleven days until someone will come to collect you, MC.” The voice of the Elder echoed through her mind.“Yes.”“You will be taken back when the clock reaches the 12th hour, child.”“Of course.”“Keep in mind that you cannot run from your duties from the Byeon family.”“…I understand.”





	

* * *

It was the day of the RFA party and when the clock read 12 in the afternoon, the doors to the party hall opened to reveal an unfamiliar face. The stranger had an air of mystery surrounding him and his eyes flashed dangerously as they swept the room. The man’s eyes immediately met a certain’s individual’s silhouette while being surrounded by many others in the middle of the ballroom. Narrowed eyes looked on as another man’s lips caressed the back of his lady’s hand before he slowly made his way into the crowd.

“I love you so much. And I want you to always be with me forever.” Jumin, the director of the C&R, spoke in a clear tone as he met MC’s shining brown eyes. “Will you let me…be your life companion?”

In those few seconds, the cameras flashed and the reporters turned into a frenzy as pictures of the couple were taken. The stranger walked passed the reporters, body guards and guests with measured steps before stepping in between the two.

“Who-?” MC began before the man interrupted her.

“She cannot marry you.” the man spoke gently as he bowed low before taking hold of MC’s wrist gently. Their eyes briefly meeting before stepping between the couple then turning towards angry metallic eyes. “The Miss must be returning home now.”

“And who are you?” came the immediate response from Jumin Han, gray eyes narrowing dangerously at the man in front of him. “You aren’t a guest of the RFA, are you?”

The intruder was dressed impeccably, sporting what appeared to be a formal jet-black butler’s ensemble with a pair of dress shoes with his hands covered by some gloves. The man’s calm mask remained in place as inexpressive coal-coloured orbs met Jumin’s own, only making the raven-haired man more annoyed. 

“No. I am not.” the stranger replied calmly before blocking Jumin’s line of view of MC.  “I am a mere servant. I am here to collect the lady by orders her family’s elders, Mr. Han.”

“Lady?” The Director of C&R’s reaction was immediate, eyes narrowing at the stranger in front of him as confusion gripped him. The man before him had the gall to take the woman he had come to love in the last few days. “We’re in the middle of a fundraising party.”

Dark gray orbs cast a fleeting glance at MC who looked bewildered at the sudden development. Her eyes showed no sign of recognition of the man claiming to return her home yet there was an undeniable feeling that MC had not been entirely honest with both him and the members of the RFA.

“Please excuse us but we must be going.” The man supplied as he glanced over to MC, holding out a gloved hand for her to take. “My Lady, Please come along now. The Elders are waiting for you to return home and perform your duties.”

“T-they really sent someone…"  Han Jumin could hear the pained whisper from MC.

He observed in shock as his beloved lifted her slender hand and shakily reached out to the open palm of the man. Her lively and excited demeanor from earlier at the beginning of the party had now been replaced by a defeated and sober expression instead.

"What is going on here?” Zen spoke up as stood beside V who looked as confused as he was.

“Coming through! Excuse me!” Seven loudly exclaimed as he pushed his way through the crowd, trying to make his way to the middle.

“What is with this commotion? Yoosung call security."Jaehee called out to the younger member who immediately ran off to gather some security guards. "That man must have passed through security.”

“I would not advise such a thing.” The man claiming to be MC’s servant spoke as his eyes scanned the ball room, motioning to the media who were taking photos of the festivities. “A scene would only catch everyone’s attention.”

The place was filled by many individuals who seemed to have taken interest in the spectacle that was occurring in the middle of the dance floor. It was a dangerous situation, they had just resolved the whole fiasco involving Glam Choi, Sarah and Chairman Han a few minutes ago. 

If a scene were to occur the C&R along with Jumin’s reputation would be gravely wounded. Not only that but the RFA’s own prominence would be destroyed and the members would eventually be forced to withdraw to avoid the media’s scrutiny.

The woman he loves is within his arm’s reach and Jumin would be damned if he were to let her go with some stranger who claimed to be a servant of her’s when she didn’t even recognize him. She had made her attraction towards Jumin known over the last few days and promised to be with him which made him indefinitely happy. She cannot leave him once he had finally found her, they were both in love after all. 

“Jumin…I have to-to take care of something.” MC spoke in a soft yet firm voice as she met gray eyes with her own. She stepped around the man whom her family sent to retrieve her before taking Jumin’s hands in her own “…I _must_  return home.”

“But this man-”

“Is the person who has come to collect me.” MC finished the sentence as the brunette’s stance became more tense. Her tone was still gentle yet it had a sharp assertive edge which caught Jumin off guard. 

“I must leave.  Please continue on with the party in my stead.”  A reassuring smile appeared on her face yet her eyes expressed amnesty, sadness and misery. “We will show ourselves out.”

In a flurry of skirts, MC followed the man who had been sent by her family. The raven-haired Director almost made a grab for the woman’s hand, wishing to tug her back and demand an answer for her suspicious behavior. It was as if she was creating a ridge between them and never coming back.

“You will return before the auction starts right?” Jumin spoke quietly as MC passed him.

“…Of course!”

* * *

 

“You will no longer need this, Miss.” Her family’s servant spoke in a quiet, detached tone as he collected the mobile device in her hands and MC could only helplessly watch as her phone disappeared through the window of the moving car. “We cannot risk having outsiders know about the Byeon faction’s activities.”

“…Of course.”

**_Duty._ **

**_Pride._ **

**_Tradition._ **

Those were the attributes which have been instilled in her since childhood. Living under the guidance and dictation of the illusive Byeon faction of South Korea, MC knew better than to run nor hide from from them.


End file.
